Voltex
"Lies and strawberries, that's how you win." "Lies and strawberries. But mostly lies." "Mostly strawberries, actually. About an 83%-15%-2% ratio. The 2% is unicorns." - Voltex & Chro discussing the basis of Voltex's strategies. Voltex is a formerly retired player that first played the Bionicle Mafia games towards the end of the First Age, beginning with Bionicle Mafia #30: Eyewitness. Although he will often seem Type Two in topics (particularly when hosting), iBrow is a hardcore Type One player, often doing much more behind the scenes work than most would suspect to successfully reach his goals each game. During the Third Age, he became notorious for bringing down the Mafia in Bionicle Mafia II: Electric Boogaloo, Bionicle Mafia IV: The Rich, The Poor, and The Pyro (post-death), Bionicle Mafia VIII: The Sound of Darkness, and the opposing Mafia group in Bionicle Mafia V: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor. He also helped the Mafia to win the game in Bionicle Mafia: Mirror, Mirror, Split Us All as the Cryo, and he betrayed the Dark Hunters to join the Brotherhood after his death in Bionicle Mafia: Two For All. He has become notorious for going to absurd lengths to avenge his deaths, going so far as to cause the Pyro's round one lynching and the destruction of the Mafia in Bionicle Mafia IV: The Rich, The Poor, and The Pyro, obsessively getting the Mafia lynched in Bionicle Mafia VIII: The Sound of Darkness, and even lighting Chro's arm on fire in Bionicle Mafia IX: Sentinels of the Darkened Skies for his death in Bionicle Mafia: Southern Retribution. In Bionicle Mafia: Two For All, he retaliated against the Dark Hunters when they killed him by joining the Brotherhood and making a move that caused them to win the game. Roles Notable Actions *Co-Hosted Bionicle Mafia #31: Mind Games with Mayno after only one prior game of experience in the First Age. *Hosted Mafia III: The Cult during the short-lived Second Age - the very first game to use a roman numeral designation. *Hosted Mafia III-2: The Cult Returns ; a direct sequel to the prior game. *Hosted Mafia III-3: Cult Fortress ; the third entry in the Cult Trilogy of games. *Hosted Bionicle Mafia III: By the Numbers during the Third Age. This game had the fastest signup rate of any BZPower Mafia game to date - all spots were filled within three hours. *Named the Staff of Unlimited Power. *Hosted Mafia III-4: The Four Tribes; the sequel to the Cult Trilogy. *Hosted Bionicle Mafia IX: Sentinels of the Darkened Skies, Part 2 of the Darkest Days Trilogy. *Hosted Bionicle Mafia X: Darkest Dawn, Part 3 of the Darkest Days Trilogy with Portalfig, where he ended the trilogy with the longest Mafia scene ever before retiring as both a Host and a Player. *Contributed heavily to the creative aspects of Bionicle Mafia XI: The Shadow Lords. *Owner of Olaf & Sons Armaments, the main business rival of Alabaster Wine Incorporated. *Hosted Bionicle Mafia 0.6: A Clockwork Void. Trivia *Voltex has only played twice the number of games that he's hosted. Category:Player